


swag c-c-c-combo breaker (HADOKEN!)

by oncewewerezombies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 90s Slang, Alternate Universe, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bulges and Nooks, Committed Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dream Bubbles, Dual Bulges, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Pesterlog, Swingers, sick flipz, video games and chill (and bone)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: committed loving couple seeks thrill seeking single for rad fun timez, of the booty shaking body rocking variety.required: gsoh, non-smoker, open mind. rad four-wheel device skills desirable but not required.cool shades provided if you don't bring your own.





	swag c-c-c-combo breaker (HADOKEN!)

grindzCallipygious [GC] opened memo on board R4D K1CKFL1PZ UN1T3!

tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  has joined the memo!

tachyphrasicAncillary [TA]  has joined the memo!

GC: w4ssup p1nk13!  
TG: o shit am i 1 of the cool kidz now  
TG: kick ASS  
TG: best groupchat evr 2 be invited 2  
TA: HO 5H17 7WO HO7 817CH35 1N 7H3 H1V3  
TA: MY FUCKK3N LUCKY N1GH7   
GC: p33ps gonn4 w1sh th3y could g3t 4ll up 1n th1s sh1zzy  
GC: wh4t up b4b3  
TA: H3Y 7UL1P B)  
GC: so h3y 3l to the 4y to the lond3  
TG: lmao i love it im stealin that shit  
TA: 7UL4 15 7H3 83555557 W1777H 7H3 N4M35 OF 7H1NG5  
GC: unfuck1ngd3n14bl3  
GC: you lov3 th3 th1ngs 1 c4ll you the b3st b33 bo1  
GC: 41n't th4t r1ght  
GC: >B]  
TA: 3H3H3H3  
GC: but w3 4ctu4lly got 4 po1nt to th1s whol3 h1t up  
TA: OH Y34H!  
TG: ooh  
TG: levels of intrigue n anxiety rising  
TG: mostly intrigue  
TG: you got me by the curiosititty  
TA: LM4OOO  
TA: FUCK Y35 L375 74LK 48OU7 YOUR 7175  
GC: rud3 boy, ch1ll out  
GC: b3 cool, huh?  
TA: 5ORRY  
TA: 5ORRY 7UL4  
TA: ROXXY B(  
TG: its ok i don't mind talkin about shit liek that  
TG: r we talkin bout shit like that?  
GC: w3 c4n tot3s b3 t4lk1ng 4bout sh1t l1k3 th4t  
TG: bc 2 b fair  
TG: my titties are pretty bangin  
GC: w3 not1c3d  
GC: >B]  
GC: > B]  
GC: >B]  
GC: cu3 th3 mus1c b4b3  
TA: 8OW CH1CK4 WOW WOW  
TA: 8DUM 8DUM 75HHH 5HH 5HHHH _PORNOOOOO NO1535_  
TA: F44444474L17Y, K3RCHOW  
TA: J1ZZ 1N YOUR P4N75  
TG: lolllll wow  
TG: is this what i think it is  
GC: 1f by 1s th1s wh4t you th1nk 1t 1s  
GC: 1s th4t you'r3 th1nk1ng th4t i1t's 4 sw33t 4tt3mpt 4t g3tt1ng 1nto your hot hott13 p4ntz  
GC: th3n you 4r3 tot4lly r1ght  
GC: t3ll th3 hott13 wh4t sh3 w1ns, r4dn3ss  
TA: 4 CH4NC3 47 7H15555 HO7 5H17  
TA: NO L1N35 NO W4171NG JU57 8ULG3  
TA: OR NOOK  
TA: 8U7 7H3R35 L1K3 4N 4557ON MOR3 8ULG3  
TG: asston huh  
TG: how xactly do u calculate an asston?  
GC: oh th4t's 34sy  
GC: you w31gh on3 4ss 4nd th3n mult1ply unt1l you g3t to 4 ton  
GC: >BD  
TG: lmao i like you guys  
GC: so?  
TA: 5H3 W4N75 7O KNOW 1F YOU W4NN4 DO 17  
TA: 73H D1R713Z  
TA: YOU KNOW 7H3 7H1NG  
GC: m-d4wg!  
GC: c4lling 4 r4d grrl out much  
TA: YOU KNOW 1M R1GH7 8483Z  
GC: h4h4h4 ok you got m3  
TA: 8351D35 1 W4NN4 KNOW 7OO  
TA: G37 MY 4L13N G4M3 ON  
TG: alien sex game so strong  
TG: make a girl yell holla  
GC: th4t's the pl4n!  
GC: only good t1m3z and s1ck gr1ndz w1th m3 4nd th1s b4d bo1  
GC: 1 sw34r  
GC: mt sw34rs too  
TA: HOLY FUXK1NG 5H1ZNUGG375 DO 1 FUCK1N 3V3R  
TG: u kno  
TG: im reaaaal tempted to take u all up on this offer  
GC: r34lly?  
TA: 7OLD YOU  
TA: 5H35 4 5LUUUUU7 8UNNNNNNGH  
GC: B4B3!!!!  
GC: >B0  
TG: ell oh fuckin ell  
TG: ok so  
TG: how are we doin this  
GC: oh sh1t you st1ll w4nt to?  
TA: Y34HHHHHHH 81NCH 1 W45 R1GH7 P4Y M3  
GC: dud3 you 4r3 b31ng v3ry unr4d r1ght now!  
TA: B(  
TA: 5H3 L1K35 17 7HOUGH 8483  
GC: UGH H4S SH3 3V3N S41D SO??!!!!!????!  
GC: you'r3 gonn4 ru1n 1t!  
TG: chillz guis  
TG: i am v v v interested rn  
TG: in yr prospositiosn  
TG: *propositon  
TG: **ur THING  
GC: 3v3n tho mt 1s b31ng w1ck3d uncool?????  
TG: nah i dun mind a lil bit of filth  
TA: G1RL W4N75 7O G37 N4557YYY  
TG: lmao mebbe so mebbe so  
TG: still gotta respect me in the mornin  
GC: w3'r3 just look1ng for good t1m3z  
GC: r3sp3ct 1s 4 g1v3n, w3 got l1k3 mad r3sp3ct for you grrl  
TA: 7HOUGH7 YOU LOOK3D L1K3 YOU KNOW HOW 7O H4V3 FUN 7OO  
TG: i do liek fun i do very much  
TG: just dont call me a slut again k?  
TG: not my fun times kind of word  
TA: 5ORRY  
TG: its ok u didn know b4  
TG: but now u know! an i kno u wont do it again  
TA: H3CK5 Y34H 1 DO!  
TA: 4ND 1 WON'7, 1 PROM153  
GC: so w3'r3 cool?  
TG: like slim shady  
TG: were so ice cold u dont need to worry bout a thing  
TA: 5O HO7 CH1CK, YOU W4NN4 COM3 OV3R 4ND PL4Y V1D3O G4M35 4ND 8ON3??  
GC: w3'v3 got th3 n3w troll m4r1o k4rt  
GC: rumbl3 controll3r 1nclud3d  
GC: n3w 4nd 1mprov3d w1th 3xtr4 rumbl3  
TG: lmaoooo  
TG: sounds like my kind of fun  
TG: ok its a date  
TA: 5W337 FFFXXCUVN1GG 5COR3  
GC: R4D!  
GC: you n33d d1r3ct1ons or som3th1ng, b4b3z?  
GC: oh w41t  
GC: you w4nn4 com3 ov3r r1ght now?  
TA: 5H3 5HOULD W4N7 7O COM3 OV3R R1GH7 NOW  
TA: 7ROLL M4R1O K4R7 W4175 FOR NO ON3  
TA: 4ND N317H3R DO35 MY 8ULG3  
GC: 1 m34n  
GC: 1f you w4nt3d to com3 r1ght ov3r 1t'd b3 cool, 1t's not l1k3 you h4v3 to  
GC: but m3 and th1s horndog 1 c4ll my m4t3spr1t would l1k3 1t 1f you d1d  
TA: B)  
TG: u r both 2 much  
TG: i am totes on board w comin down rn  
TG: this sounds like way more fun than what i had planned  
GC: >B]  
TA: 533 7UL4  
TA: 5H3 15 7O735 ON 8O4RD 7H3 FOUR WH33L D3V1C3 7O P4R7Y 7OWN  
GC: 1 got 1t, yo  
GC: just gott4 f1nd th3 th1ng

grindzCallipygious [GC] has sent a map to tipsyGnostalgic [TG]!

GC: w3'v3 got th3 d3w on ch1llz  
TA: 4ND 7H3 R4NCH FL4VOUR DOR17O5 4R3 57OCK3D UP  
GC: pr3tty sur3 w3 h4v3 hot pock3ts too  
TG: i think im gonna legit cry rn no joke you 2 are super prepped 2 partay  
TG: this is gonna be awesome  
TG: ill be there soon!  
TA: Y355555  
GC: c4tch you soon, hom3 g1rl!  
TG: ttfn!

tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  has left the memo!

GC: sw33t h1gh f1v3!  
TA: M1551ON FU55KC1NG COMPL373  
TA: H1GH 5CRO735 4LL ROUND  
TA: MY 8ODY 15 R34DY  
GC: pfff! 1 b3t!  
GC: you go 4nd m4k3 sur3 th1t th3 g4m3grubs 4r3 put 4w4y so w3 don't roll on on3 by a4cc1d3nt  
GC: 1'm gonn4 put som3 pock3tz 1n th3 ov3n  
TA: 1 LOV3 YOU 8483  
GC: lov3 you too, hon3y b33  
GC: th1s 1s gonn4 b3 so much fun

tachyphrasicAncillary [TA]  has left the memo!

GC has closed the memo!


End file.
